Legal:English Main Page
(This is the suggested structure of this wiki.) Sources of law Arranged * alphabetically (caselaw, international texts) * by type (state-centered, international bodies, custom) * by theme (e.g. slander, consumer law --> what sources of law apply to this area) Containing * An explanation of their status in law citing varied authorities. example 1: ::treaties ::: definition of implementation ::: difference between ratified and unratified :::: by jurisdiction and/or :::: by legal tradition ::: treaties between states ::: contracts between states and transnational corporations example 2: :: a quick way to determine the legal status of various international or national bodies ::: national courts (and explanation of their hierarchy by jurisdiction ::: international bodies (structure of the WTO, WB, UN, WIPO, for example) Jurisprudence (Caselaw) Adopt a limitative rather than expansive approach to this list of caselaw, with the idea of working towards a set of (100, maybe 300) cases of solid interest that can then be worked into a lightened legal curriculum (so a premium will be placed on cases of particular interest, whether it be for normative, historical, rhetorical or sociological, etc., reasons). Arranged by * jurisdiction * legal tradition (common law, civil law, first nations, canon law, Roman law, cthonic, etc.) * theme (consumer protection, trademarks, animals and the law) *Judges ** Biographies ** Cases they've decided ** How they have decided them and why *** Based on the reasoning of the time *** Do we agree with this reasoning now? ** Comments For brainstorming on possible cases, click here Articles Citations and summaries by: * Author ** by generally-felt 'importance' ** by affiliated institution ** by jurisdiction on which they write, etc. * Theme * Jurisdiction * Legal tradition * Required reading for which class * Suggested reading for which class * etc. (categories can expand) Fundamental concepts (including multi-lingual lexicon) Fundamental Concepts (including Multi-lingual Lexicon) prep page Arranged: * alphabetically * by jurisdiction * by legal tradition (e.g.:'trust' means something different in the common law and civil law traditions, so a search by tradition would only give the meaning in that context, with linguistic translations) * by level of complexity: introductory, medium-level, upper-level concepts and explanations (indicate this by color for ease of reading? (discuss)) Courses *Lists of courses ** by exact title ** by themes contained in the course ** by jurisdictions and legal traditions covered ** by law faculty/college * Syllabi ** same as above * Abstract ** a summary of the themes in each course, in each faculty, etc. * Class notes * Reading lists ** by faculty ** by subject/theme ** by professor ** same as above * Impressions/feedback * Link to curricular development section The point here is to # enable students from different schools to contribute # identify what is taught where, and how it is taught Legal history * by region * by legal tradition * by jurisdiction * by school of thought Approaches to law * by school of thought * by author Culturally distinctive approaches to law * Reflections on learning law from an outsider perspective * Transdisciplinary and interdisciplinary approaches to law * Critiques of law ** with links to approaches to law Student mentoring tools * Legal methodology ** Help with writing essays and other documents produced in a legal education *** Tips for going further *** Personal reflections *** Hot legal topics (ideally with references to other sections of the wikia -- the idea is partly to instruct, partly to share knowledge, partly to make a student's workload lighter, partly so the student can focus on what she's really interested in) *** Sample documents, with grades and feedback attached ** Legal research skills *** How to cite legal literature ** Standard types of legal documents *** complete list (factum, memorandum, brief, notice) *** jurisdiction (U.S., state, province, etc.) ** Feedback on courses *** Feedback on approaches, learning methods & possibly professors Curriculum development * Designing an integrated legal education ** Blueprint on content *** ex: What would a module-based legal education look like? ** Sample 'improved' course assignments *** ex: 'Imagine you are wishing to incorporate as the Municipality of John. What tools would you need to be aware of?' (ex: Depending on jurisdiction, (!) gain support for private bill in parliament; (2) consider the location and existing infrastructure, and ascertain which authority pays for what, from what tax base; etc. * Inspirations category:organization